User talk:Salubri
Locked Article Hi Salubri. Can you please unlock the article page for Tale of the Lost Agent? It was an available job on the Fight Summary Project and I've decided to go work on it. --[[User:Glass Heart|'Glass Heart']] 06:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Salubri. Can you unlock the article Izuru Kira so that I can add a picture to it. FinalHeartLover (talk) 12:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki's Page I'm not sure why, but we've gotten a lot of people lately pretty much destroying that page. Maybe there should be a lock put on it? Eadwyn (talk) 23:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Turn Back The Pendulum These are the best I could come up with for naming TBTP. Not the best but all I could really come up with.-- *Flashes of the Past *The Swing of the Pendulum *The Pendulum Swings Back *The Return to The Past *The Past Explained Locked Not that it's major or anything, but Ulquiorra's image gallery is locked, and there are some manga volume covers that featured Ulquiorra that are missing, such as the volume 22 cover. Maybe it should be unlocked long enough for the images to be added into the gallery.--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for telling. I'll go do that.--Blossom Tree (talk) 01:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Community Council The community council is glorified beta testers if you can even call them that. They get to see the new products wikia is releasing a month or so early, try them out and give feedback, which staff promptly ignores. Additionally, since the start of the community council, a pattern has become obvious in who is picked for the council. Basically if you are not an RTE loving wikia suck up, they don't want you.-- Quincies Would you prefer it if I didn't edit any Quincy based pages in terms of new technique names/ Letz Stilt?Oliverfalcon (talk) 16:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, on the bleach wiki statistics page, Quincies are spelled "quncies" in case you haven't noticed. I wanted to let you know and if would be great if that were fixed.--Blossom Tree (talk) 23:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You and I should probably discuss how to arrange the Quincy characters' Powers & Abilities sections, since we may need to tweak the current organization for them out a bit better than the way we currently have it. I think the best way for us to take care of this is on chat. I'll try to make some time for that sometime later today. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Features Just in case you guys didn't know yet, Central has announced some new chat features (which includes a chat tag for pages). 17:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Translations If you insist, then of course I shall comply. Far be it from to try and offer a helping hand. And while you're at it, how's about you extend your request to everyone else (who's not a translator) on that page? I'm sure that a strongly-worded request from an experienced admin like yourself will be enough to curtail their good intentions. --Reikson (talk) 16:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, I've never really tried to translate that kind of stuff really. I just try to find the Japanese text (which is not that easy because I can't speak it) and I just show Adam and ask him what it says. Any translation I may have said was something I saw somewhere else and asked to confirm what's correct or not. But if you want me to stop then I'll stop I guess.--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 18:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pics and Headers I can redo the Article Improvement Project one. I haven't uploaded any new ones as I am having trouble with my photoshop. I can't get it to open. As soon as I can get it fixed Ill finish the other projects.-- I was wondering if....... Hi, I wanted to know if would listen to this idea: Making a page for a Fanon page. a page where users can make fan-made stories relating to Bleach. I think it would be a good idea. If you think the idea is ok could you message me back. FinalHeartLover (talk) 00:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that i didn't know there was already a site :P. Sorry for the bother. FinalHeartLover (talk) 01:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Tsumasaki List of Characters I just remembered I asked a question about this a few months ago on the Tsumasaki page, but I see there's never been an answer for it. The list of people at the bottom is the page is somewhat off for who is actually in it; in particular Ichigo's classmates are missing, and Vizored/Arrancar aren't in the ending sequence at all. Is this okay to change, per the video on youtube I've found as evidence? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYs8Y-AVQzQ Eadwyn (talk) 04:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ivan vs. Ichigo I've been working on the fight summary for Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ivan Azgiaro, it's just the Aftermath that had a few problems. I've never really written a real fight summary before. Anyway, does this Aftermath work? Ichigo arrives back at the Kurosaki household, where he is greeted by Orihime, who asks him if he is hurt. As Ichigo begins to answer, Yuki receives a call from Soul Society and tells ichigo that he and Shino must return to Soul Society for Chōjirō Sasakibe’s funeral.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 4-7 Does it need info on Ivan returning to the Vandereich headquarters added?--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) also.. Thanks! I want to apologize in advance if I'm being too much trouble.(A lot!) I took another job in the fight summary unit, and it was Rise of the Vandenreich. so far, there are the sections prologue and aftermath. There is usually a middle section for a summary like this, right? It's just the title of the middle section that's the problem. Does Declaraton of War work? thanks again! Oh, I forgot to sign this. Oops... Blossom Tree (talk) 03:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Biskiel Could you please give your opinion on this discussion? While Adam's comments here seem to support my assertion, I'd appreciate another perspective upon the plausibility of Kirge's Vollständig being called "Biskiel". Blackstar1 (talk) 18:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navigation Templates Ill have a look in the morning. I've never really worked with nav templates so I may not be a big help but I can see what I can dig up.-- :Finally found the problem. The collapsible code that is included in the anime code import we have in our JS is outdated. To fix this, just place importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); at the top of MediaWiki:Common.js. -- ::You only added what was in the parentheses, you need everything from the importscriptpage to the ; at the end.-- Fix your mistake Ginjo uses Getsuga Tensho and you don't add him as a user of Getsuga Tensho why? You don't control the page so you can't say he isn't an original user and thus not to be included. You should change it from user to original user or add Ginjo. Now get off your high fucking horse and stop forcing your opinion on the page after the talk section was for adding him. Abusive admin. Skarrj (talk) 08:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't know what you were trying to do with the categories earlier but there is no uniformity to them. Some characters are Category:Hakuda Masters while some are Category:Master Hand to Hand Combatants. Some have a division, some don't. Some have skill categories some dont. You need to decide what you want to do with these as I was trying to actually create all the categories you added but we have too many duplicates and missing pieces.-- Hey!! Im indrested how to become admin. You are admin so can you answer. (Bleachfan901 (talk) 16:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Obsessive Talk Discussion "Closings" How can anyone consider this a wiki if discussions are "closed" without any community consensus? This seems more like a police state than a wiki. This policy is in direct contradiction with the definition of a wiki. I think you should consider this. Case in point, Ichigo's talk page. Silverix (talk) 19:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I left this user a message with a lengthy explanation that Wikis are based on facts not community consensus as fans opinions can blur out facts!! ::Unfortunately, this is untrue. There was no definitive proof that he didn't have hollow powers either, nor were any additional points allowed to be made. There was no evidence of any name calling either. Being factual requires that you be scientific, which means you must be open to challenges to your beliefs. This means that ultimately, closing a discussion before it has turned into a flamewar is the same as religious dogma. It is one thing to say, no, "I'm not going to change that unless you show otherwise." It is another to say, "You can not talk about this any more points, shut up please.", if it were merely the former, then I could understand. However, the response has been the latter. You have refused to allow challenges to your beliefs. There are several points which could have been made, both philosophical and factual, but because the discussion is "closed", they can not be made. It is true that this wiki is designed to be factual, but you have made one grave mistake, you are not always right, and the community as a whole is most likely to be correct; this is the concept of a wiki, and why wikis have less errors than traditional encyclopaedias. We must sometimes admit that we are not sure. If we were to say, Ichigo was in love with either Rukia or Inoure, then this would be unobjective. But it is also unobjective to say that he either has hollow powers, or that he does not. Neither of which are definite. My (deleted) suggestion that we put Shinigami/Visored would be an accurate description regardless. ::For example, Ginjo has stated, "I have a bit of hollow in me, too", which directly implies Ichigo has hollow powers. But this was discredited without explanation, and a challenge was not permitted. Further, it has been stated that the Zanpaktou and Hollow "merged" but a request for a reference to this has not been allowed. You should rethink your methods; I am confident that allowing reasonable discussions which do not involve flame or edit wars if allowed, would result in a greater accuracy of content. Silverix (talk) 00:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Again you are wrong. This is why: Wikia are community projects, not personal websites. They are not owned by their founders, nor does the founder's opinion carry more weight in disagreements than any other user's opinion. Consensus and cooperation should be the primary means for organizing a wiki. :::As you can see, your method of operating this wiki is wrong. I hope you decide to change your ways, before I file a complaint with wikia. I'm not demanding you need to do what I thought was correct, merely that you do not prohibit reasonable discussion about the subject, which is wrong and in clear violation of wikia policies. Silverix (talk) 18:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Succesing/procedessing positions Hey, I was asked to take my sugestion about posittion succesions to You since You're the head admin. I'll just repost what I wrote on Godsimes wall, hope You don't mind. It was bugging me for a while. There are only several cases of succesing positions that we are 100 % positive. In majority of articles we list someone's procedessor/succesor as unknown and that is not really true. The real issue is that we do not know if that happened imidiately before or after. I have a suggestion how do deal with that. All we have to do is change this unknown into "eventually" followed by a name. For example: Chikane Iba -> Eventually Izuru Kira. To see how this works go here: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore_the_Vindicated. I think it's a good option. The other thing is procedession/succesion of anime only-chracters. While including them in manga characters templates may be problematic and confusing for new users (and I've chcecked how it would look in the text), it's worth to have it in their articles. After all we do know the order of their succesion even though it is only true to anime or video-game continuity they appear in.--Nekosama (talk) 11:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandenreich Infobox Color I asked Yyp about changing the color of the infobox on the Vandenreich article to something more appropriate than the current orange and, while he had no issue with that, he suggested I consult you first in case you had any intentions for the page. If you find a change acceptable, I'd also appreciate your input on what color would be best, although personally I'd suggest either blue or silver (light gray). Blackstar1 (talk) 19:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) About the border-radius template Hi, how are you ? Earlier today, I tried to use the border-radius template on the french Bleach wiki, but it didn't turn out quite as great. I wonder what I did wrong. Can you help me ? Thank you very much. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for editing your page. I guess is should have read the policy. Marioman53 Marioman53 (talk) 15:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chronology Project Well, I know that Tinni has inactive for a while and apparently doesn't have much plans, or notice, to return but I remember she was the head of the project, so I figured to ask her first. The timeline recorded on the series starting from when it first began to current is very accurate, I know that, although if there were possibly anything left off unintentionally such as a few fights or events, that should be checked, right? Also, some events from post-timeskip are not yet chronicled on the page, mainly for a majority of the Tale of the Lost Agent plot and just a few recent events from TYBW. As according to the message I left Tinni, the historical and anime-only arcs found in the series also need work. Filler arcs, while true that they cannot find a proper place within the manga's timeline, do follow a certain path from the canon episode they started off from. For example, Zanpakuto Rebellion follows the story in the anime before the canon Ichigo vs Ulquiorra starts, containing some material from the manga just up to that point (such as Ichigo being able to fight with his Hollow mask, for one). Which, btw, leads to me to ask if the filler arcs are able to chronicled on the wiki? Not if they could, but if they are intended a spot on the Event timeline, despite being non-canonical. :Well, is the Project still ongoing and able to do some work on the canon material? There is a lot of inactivity though it could help with a few updates at least. :Alright. Thanks for taking this time to respond, btw. Opinion What's your opinion on the current story of Bleach? --Cheese Lord I'm against the ideal too, I was looking for feedback. I'll take it to the fan-fiction HQ. ;p And thanks again for the feedback, you guys really do rock! I've come to this wiki quite often for info! -Master Chief Deletions If you want my bot to handle the deletions. Just promote it to admin for a few minutes. Ill tell you when its done.-- ... 1. When did the gif ever come into the picture? No-one was ever asking for it to be removed, nor did I ever ask for the description of the ability to be removed. 2. Why did you close the discussion when the first comment about it's placement in the article wasn't ever answered, especially since his note may be correct, and the article would do better to conform to other articles. My one point I'm going to carry over to the Policy - Cannon talk page in a manner of speaking. Re: Yeah, wikia recently upgraded to MediaWiki version 1.19 which messed up a ton of things because they didnt test anything. The Monobook theme I made for this wiki is also messed up. Unfortunately I will be away for a little and can't fix anything now. I suggest asking on community central for some help with getting everything looking right.-- :Hey, did you ever get everything fixed? If not, take a look at this. Its a listing of all the obsolete html tags and attributes that will no longer work now that we are running on 1.19.-- Reverts Yesterday I edited 4 articles changing the information about who the Vice-President of the SRDI is (from Nemu, as currently stated, to Akon, the real one). However, I just saw you reverted all the edits. Could you explain why and show where it is stated that Nemu is the vice-president of the said institute? Because two chapters ago was stated that Akon is. - Gorenja (talk) 19:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Turn Back the Pendulum Hey Salubri. I noticed that the whole mini-arc featuring the Visored's past from 110 years ago hasn't been written as event or fight articles yet, and I'm fairly certain that there are plans to create some later on. Do you have an idea perhaps as to when the Fight Summary Unit will start working on them? Chat Hey, you might want to come back onto chat - we have an unwanted guest. -_- Another self-important delusional god lol 08:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sal thank you for letting me know that i had 0 edits,thank you.--LawlietLuv... (talk) 21:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Shunkō Image Gallery I asked Yyp about creating an image gallery for the Shunkō page so that it was in line with other techniques, but he thought I should consult you first, given that you were the one who put the article in its current format (with an image section rather than a gallery). Blackstar1 (talk) 13:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) so you like bleach. who is your favorite captain. my is Toshiro Hitsugaya.--Nicole Janine Holbrook (talk) 19:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes (Switch) Hello, Salubri. I need help with the "Switch" Template. I installed the Toogle template, but when I go to a page and try to use it (Make the images switch, it doesn't matter if it's on Pre-Timeskip and Post-Timeskip), it is locked on one image. It is on another wiki, and any kind of help would be appreciated. Thank you. --AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 18:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog The blog system is messed up and won't let me turn on commenting after I have already made the blog. Can you delete it and I'll see if it will let me turn comments on when remaking it-- Technique Template 2 I've been adding the "Bleach Wiki:Technique Template 2" to a number of articles recently, in the place of the older one, and I thought that it might be a good idea to create an optional "English" field beneath that of "Rōmaji", that way it could be included/omitted to the infobox as necessary. Given that the majority of technique articles either use the rōmaji for their title (e.g. Kageoni) or have both a non-English name and rōmaji (e.g. Pesquisa), I think it would be a useful addition. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Media Hello Salubri, I just came with a few suggestions that I think should be considered. I was wondering if the video game and other media images should be placed in image galleries. I started thinking about this after I started to take some screenshots for Bleach: Soul Resurrección. The second thing is about the calendars and merchandise. I have already contacted Lemursrule about this, but our conversation didn't go very far. We already have two calendar photos as well, one of them being this one. I feel that it would be good if they had a page for the calendars. Thanks,-- RE: GIFS Sure will get them ASAP!! :Sure, odd I thought I asked about getting that one time in chat but I think you went offline!! I have a lot of them I just haven't uploaded them yet!! Will get to it!! ::Sorry I was deleting images for one of the gifs so that its not too large with too many frames!! Sorry!! :::There we go!! All ready to be placed in technique pages!! If I missed one let me know!! :) Speed Gif Hey Sal, I was reading over Kūgo's article and got to the bit where it mentions his speed, to which I then remembered this scene which highlights said speed. I promptly made a gif of it and was wondering if you'd like me to add it to his section to illustrate the ability in question. Alternately it could also be used to demonstrate Uryū's new bow. Chat Hey Sal, if you're around would you mind hoping on to chat for a bit 01:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hello am mercedes4lotus uhh what's going in here Proof regarding (Designation letter for As Nodt - F "Fear") First , I want to start of with a question : Is Bleach wiki just a database that is slowly updated , as the story progresses ? That is my main question , because a lot of entries were created , but these weren`t updated . And I have a another question : Is the Bleach wiki database canon or is the manga which Kubo Tite releases every week - considered as canon ? Because there is proof that As Nodt`s letter (F) stands for Fear / or regarding Fear /frightful/fearfull . Just check out the battle between Byakuya and As Nodt , chapter 501 from page 6 ( the section where As Nodt speaks : Did you realize ) - including page 6,page 7 until page 8 ( where there is a picture of Byakuya that has his sword in his hand , "frozen" up , and Renji asks to himself : The Captain ... Fear.. ? The source from what I just quoted was mangareader.com I will also inclkude the links to the pages I quoted : page 6 : http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/501/6 page 7 : http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/501/7 page 8 : http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/501/7 And also , AS nodt himself explained the power olf his darts/bullets /arrows ( call them how you want ) , imbueded with fear . I also checked mangapanda.com , the sister /backup site of mangareader , which has a very slight variation of the translated chapter - meaning , a slight change of words - but the bubble in which As Nodt states his power as Fear , is the same . Thus ,I am wondering just what is As Nodt`s ability , IF it was not stated in the manga ? Hoping for a quick reply from you . --Amagai88 (talk) 15:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Kidō Hey, I just want to know what happened, to Shunsui's Kidō info on his page. By the way I believe he was listed as a Kidō Master Naruto 45 (talk) 02:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Translation history Yes, I have several years on and off self-study of Japanese, enough to know kana completely and roughly half the jōyō kanji by some means, yet still do find myself often having to refer to dictionaries to understand kanji. (Especially in something like Bleach, which tends to use a lot of uncommon ones. >->;) I've done quite a bit of JP to EN translation in the Pokemon fandom, under the name bluesun. (Someone already had it on wikia, thus the '1'.) I regularly read Shūkan Shōnen Jump too, so have quite a library of stuff I can check through. ^^; Bluesun1 (talk) 20:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spirits Are Forever With You Sorry for my long absence. Even now, as my time has come to be much more freed up, I'm still suffering from a computer that can no longer cut it in today's world; the other day, it froze (for full spans, and also again and again, intermittently) for like five minutes just trying to load a Wikipedia page. A F***ING Wikipedia page XD. I'm working with a tech-savvy compadre to amend this sad state, but their time is more strained than mine was, so it's been slow-going. Cause to hope for a solution soon, though :). Until then, I have to beg my loved ones for a chance to use their computers when I visit (like I am now), and I took the opportunity to blitz a ton of queries in the translation corner to compensate. But as for these books, it's prob. best to get someone fluent in Japanese (as [[User:L44021|'L44021']] says they are) to tackle the trans. when it involves long passages, or idiomatic subtleties, as appear in poems. I try my hand when asked, most of the time, but I always try to remind people that I work best with isolated words, giving meaning and cultural context (when I can find it out), as well as hopefully some purdy language to do it in, too ;). I hope to remain a consultant, perhaps editing/suggesting alternatives to the wording etc., but a more fluent person than me is really needed for the bulk of such major, or easy-to-botch (by me), projects. Adam Restling (talk) 10:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) About the whole Sasakibe thing, and a change suggestion Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any acrimony, even by accident, much less to set anyone against each other and into ultimatums or anything. I greatly appreciate it that so many people on the Wiki have faith in me, but we're all fallible (esp. me XD), esp. as some of the more reliable sources of, say, raws begin to evaporate. Vraieesprit was correct, and she and Blackstar et al. provided invaluable data that I'd 'til-then been unaware of. Plus, as I've always said, I work best with isolated words (rather than sentences/passages), and my suppositions are based upon the data I can find, so I'm glad to have people not "hold me in check", but, rather, check my work, as it leads to a much more accurate picture, and is itself a manifestation of the fine community here on the Wiki. Vraiee has explained that I mistook her tone, even in jest, and I didn't mean to give the impression of some kind of "fight" or umbrage. I take pride in what I can do here on the Wiki, but I'm glad to have folks who keep me from having the decisive word if that is based on goofs of mine. :) As a post-script, Vraiee etc. told me that, currently, Gonryōmaru itself is translated "solemn'' spirit'", but that this should be changed to "stern'' spirit", not only to bring it in line with the recently-discovered Bankai name element, but also because it's more accurate: the element gon means "harsh, austere, stern", with "solemn", if a meaning, being a less-primary one. Adam Restling (talk) 00:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I always regarded solemn as meaning something closer to "quietly/reservedly serious/dignified", lacking the more austere implications of stern, which = "gravely serious, strict", and so better representative of the other primary meaning of gon, "harsh, severe". That was my reasoning. Adam Restling (talk) 02:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Adam is correct here. Stern and solemn are close but different enough. Stern is firm, strict or uncompromising while solemn is more grave or serious. They are close enough in definition but if two of our translators agree that stern is the more correct translation, then I see no reason to change it, even if it is a long standing translation.-- :::Re Genryuusai - I see. I didn't realise that this had already been discussed ad nauseum and sorry for bringing up what is a closed topic. It's not really a nickname but I don't know what other word to use for it in English. It's not the same as Chad or Rose, its not an honorific either. I don't know what to call it. I can see why it's been mistaken for an honorific though, I just looked at my Masked book (Japanese) and it's romanised in a different order from yours OR mine as Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai, so go figure xD. I guess the basic truth is that it's tricky to put into Western order names comprising more than two words. At the very least, thank you for putting Tadaoki into Sasakibe's name. I think that at the very least is something we can be sure of.Vraieesprit (talk) 19:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Kuchiki Clan Page Daughter in Law is not spelled right for Hisana.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 23:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I gave u the wrong name. Its for the Unnamed Kuchiki.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Article: "Shinigami Lifespan" Hey, I was just wondering if you could give a more in depth reason for why you deleted the topic "Shinigami Lifespan". I don't mean to be a problem, but I was a little confused about why it was deleted. Thanks for your time. --Balsalom (talk) 21:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:World of Bleach Why does the character articles not qualify for the 'World of Bleach' category? 02:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Zanka no Tachi, Minami The bankai section lacks its full name which is Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin. I would add it but since I am locked out of the article I wanted to pass this on to someone who can. I am basing this on this: http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/508/17[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 08:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Question I know that Adam's translated Blut Vene and Blut Arterie a while back, but are you waiting for someone else to put it up? --Reikson (talk) 17:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : Well, if you've checked Quilge Opie's and Juhabach's pages, there's "Blut Vene" and "Blut Arterie" all there, but the kanji for both techniques don't seem to be translated; only the German terms itself. --Reikson (talk) 18:00, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the heads-up; I'll do a little tidying then. --Reikson (talk) 18:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Shouldn't the bankai-stealing medallion be included in the Items section on the Quincy page? I mean, the Vandenreich are simply a modern-day Quincy faction that developed the device as a way of evening the odds against captain-level Shinigami, so... --Reikson (talk) 00:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hrm. Okay, I understand. I'm still getting the hang of how the communication on this site works, since there's no PM function, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. It's a difficult situation to work under.Vraieesprit (talk) 23:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Conversations Yeah, I'm sorry, Salubri. I'm not used to replying at such length on this board so, before I knew it, said length had spun out of control, even if it began as being "on topic". From now on, I'll have a better sense of such volume, and when it's likely to occur, and will focus it on the talk pages. In such a case, I'll prob. also contact you, in case there's anything(s) of relevance in the passage that can be extracted and used on the corner--e.g. some extra clarification--amidst the tl;dr XD. Adam Restling (talk) 17:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Translation Like I said before, for translations which require greater fluency in the language--e.g. for sentences, paragraphs, and passages that include poems, idioms, etc.--other folks with greater skills than I, such as L44021 said s/he does, are best; but I'd like to help in whatever ways that I'' can, as always, as a kind of "creative consultant", checking words and providing that kind of perspicacity and suggestion of best (poetic) translation. :) '''Vraieesprit' has brought it to my attention that she actually owns the Japanese-published UNMASKED, and while I'm not sure what the exact extent of her Japanese knowledge is, she could probably help, too. She's done good work for the Corner recently, and though I sometimes lock horns with her (XD and may, at turns, continue to), she does have good insight. P.S. I don't want to exhaust you by even seeming to bring up an already-tiresome subject, but Vraiee and I have been talking (as I think you know XD, at least for part of it), and would like to jointly suggest a trans. for Kaka Juumanokushi Daisoujin (in the interest of camaraderie) for your consideration: "great burial ranks of the ten trillion fire dead". It's pretty close to what's already there, so I'm not sure if you'd be amenable to the tweak; I just thought I'd posit it in light of the debate. I don't want to start any enmity between anyone, whether by seeming like a) I'm caving in to the arguments of another just cuz, OR like b) I'm King of Translation and no one may dare challenge me XD. While I still disagree with some of her objections, the "compromise" neither betrays the Kanji as given nor is "unacceptable" to me. I just wanted to express what may be an amicable solution :). Adam Restling (talk) 00:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure who all we have that's expressed fluency in Japanese, or a decent amount of knowledge in it, besides Vraiee and L44021; Bluesun and Blackstar seem like they could have such skills; others like Reikson etc. are pretty good at finding errors etc. too It's been a while (at least for me) since I saw activity from Marq, although it could just be that I'm not perceptive enough XD. But whoever for the group seems most apt, yeah :). Adam Restling (talk) 02:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. At times, esp. in the past when hardware and real-life made me more harried, I would furnish translations which were too literal in that they sounded awkward or, at least, lacking in the nice "ring" they should've had. So I'm all for a little more latitude in that way, since it also helps me enhance what I might've thus-fudged before. ::How about: "great burial ranks of the ten trillion dead of fire". I know it uses of twice, but I like how it sounds/looks a bit better. How about you? Adam Restling (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Translation of Unmasked Hiya :) Sorry for the slow message response - I've been away for the weekend finishing up my last uni stuffs and didn't have net. I do own the book and I can do translation from it - I actually already have translated some pages from it for another site, relating to the Espada, but am not sure if those overlap with the ones you need. I'm happy enough translating, but I am not sure if I can commit the time to translate over a hundred pages on my own. Unless there are other Japanese speakers involved? I am quite sure I can help, but am not sure that I can promise to do all of them. I'll begin with Sajin and see how it goes from there, if that's agreeable to you? I imagine there will be a formal English translation at some point, and then it's more a matter of referring back to the raw in times of uncertainty rather than rendering the whole raw into English. In terms of format, how would you like them posted? Do you want transliteration or just translation? Each site has its own preferences. Oh, just noticed the convo above. Fire dead is a quite common abbreviated phrase used eg like here, to mean people killed by a fire (which is what we have with Yama). This technique is complicated due to its length. Taking into consideration that the clausal structure necessitates the second clause daisoujin being qualified by the first clause kaka juuman'okushi, there's very little room for linguistic flexibility. The translation Adam and I agreed on is the most grammatically sound and structurally faithful English rendition of the Japanese original. Since I know that Bwiki values accuracy, that's why I suggested it to Adam -and I'm assuming that's why he originally agreed to it :)Vraieesprit (talk) 13:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've done Komamura's section just now to see how it works format wise. Let me know if that's the kind of thing you're expecting. What takes up the most time is not translating it but typing up all the characters - some of which, like the Gen in Tengen Myouou, are obscure - and then the translit and so on. If that's necessary for every single page it's going to take a long time and a lot of space on the translation page, too. But anyhow, let me know your thoughts..?Vraieesprit (talk) 15:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. Then I shall see what I can do when I have a bit of time to go over the pages properly ;) By the way, some of those pages are quiz pages and messing around pages, so not information pages. You can probably remove 165-200 from your sequence. Vraieesprit (talk) 16:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Inactivity!! Hey Sal!! As of half an hour ago, there's been another death in the family and I am needed to help take care of things!! This means I may or may not be about here and on chat depending on when I get to sit down!! Make a page for Hitsuguya's opponent and the male stern ritter who survived the captain commanders flames with the mohawk, please. Admin Vote Needed Hey, not sure if you noticed or not, but if you get the chance stop by the Admin talk page, there are two nominations for the P&S Committee that need voting on. Also I think we ought to update the pictures in the main page slider as the Fullbring stuff is well over at this stage. 20:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I congratulate your wiki on linking to the following foreign-language Bleach wikis: *de: German *es: Spanish *fr: French *pl: Polish *ru: Russian However, there are a number of foreign-language Bleach wikis you don't seem to know about. They are listed below, along with the interlanguage links that would apply to them: *cs: Czech *hu: Hungarian *it: Italian *pt: Portuguese 859 pages *pt: Portuguese #2 22 pages *pt: Portuguese #3 132 pages *pt-br: Brazilian Portuguese 108 pages *pt-br: Brazilian Portuguese #2 50 pages *th: Thai I would strongly recommend interlanguage linking them to your wiki, so that they may be exposed to a wider audience. The worldwide Bleach community will benefit as a result. What does this do? All that an interlanguage link does is add a link on the bottom of the page in the "Languages" section (Wikia skin) or on the left in the "in other languages" section (Monobook skin). You don't lose a darned thing, and the foreign wikis have everything to gain- there's no reason for you NOT to do it. What do I have to do? You will have to choose a Portuguese wiki, and choose a Brazilian Portuguese wiki- only one may be linked. To make it easier, I have boldfaced my suggestions- each has the most symmetrical URL of the three, and each has the most content pages. Apart from that, nothing. You can do all this yourself, but I would be very honored if you would permit me to take care of the linking, especially if you're not experienced with interlanguage links. I've done it many, many times for many different wikis, and I know the ropes. Thank you for considering my offer. Elecbullet (talk) 19:19, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Locked Fight Article - Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Juhabach Hi Salubri, When you have the chance, I would like you to unlock the page for Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Juhabach so I can check its contents (as it is listed as Needs Checking in the Fight Summary project page). Obviously this might be a page that could be quite subject to vandalism, so I don’t mind if it is not immediately unlocked. Thanks in advance!---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 01:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ichgi Vs. Juhabach Shouldn't their be a fight page towards that fight? --(Udarsha45) Renaming Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Juhabach Article Title Hey Salubri, I have a Fight Article question for you. It is about renaming a fight, specifically Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Juhabach. Please see the article's talk page. Your feedback and any appropriate subsequent action would be appreciated! Thanks again! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 02:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Extreme Deletion of Comment It seems that you have deleted one of my posts on the forum:royal guard. You also closed one of the topics that I had been apart of earlier this year. You rightly explained the reason for the first deletion; it violated policy related to crack theories. The same reason was stated for the most recent deletion. I would like to point out though that this new post was completely supported by facts and references to events and character actions in the past. Since I rightly posted it to a forum under the water cooler section, where speculation is allowed as long as it has supporting facts, I think that the deletion was a violation of wiki policy. If speculation is completely banned then the wiki needs to state that in its policy page. Please return the post to how it was. --Balsalom (talk) 16:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Templates I noticed that the character infobox templates have coding to make the borders curve but they are not actually curving. That is because Firefox dropped support for -moz-border-radius. To fix it, I made a template a while ago which will make the borders curve regardless of the browser. Just replace all the -moz-border-radius:7px with . You also only need one per line so for example, here is what the Quincy infobox should look like to get it to curve again-- }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Age } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #007BA7; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Occupation } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Occupation } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Team } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Team } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #007BA7; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Relatives } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Education } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #007BA7; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Primary Skill |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Signature Skill } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #007BA7; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|First Appearance |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Manga Debut } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Anime Debut } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Video Game Debut } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #007BA7; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Voices |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Japanese Voice } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" English Voice } - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Spanish Voice } - }} |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#007BA7; "| |} Ban me if you want. This needs to be said. I don't really care if you ban me. If you are having a discussion about power levels it certainly should not be behind closed doors. If you want an accurate interpretation of the manga you should get the interpretation of the community not a select few individuals. That's my ten cents. Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 05:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :For one (and excuse me if this comes off as nosy), I don't think an administrator would ban you for opinions about power levels. Second hand, you seem to be blowing this way out of proportion. Stop griping about something that can be dealt with easily. --( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 06:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pics Are you saying tat you are making pages for each technique and need images to replace the gifs in those tables as they will be carried into the individual technique pages?? Chapter 518 Grimmjow was in fact present in Uraharas tent. It's not speculation. I saw his arm. And the way his sleeves are rolled up/ripped is the only way you can tell. I'd upload a picture but I can't cuz I'm on mobile. But it's page 9 third panel if you can zoom in you can see his arm and his trademark ripped or rolled up sleeve on his arm. Donolee18 (talk) 14:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC) donolee18 Christmas How does this look?-- :I can take a look when I get home tonight. Should be easy enough.-- Here is the basic idea. If you like it, I can finish cleaning it up and get you the images. If you want to use the snow effect as well Ill give you the code to do so.-- :Oh believe me, I searched for other characters, you don't think I tried searching for a good cut out of Aizen first? But there seems to be an incredible lack of full body shots available for any of the characters aside from Ichigo and Rukia. Not even Orihime had one available. Ill make some adjustments and get back to you in the morning.-- I'm still working on the Background but it seems we are now in competition with Fairy Tail Wiki. So if you wanted to use the snowing script before they did (which they plan to steal from me), just add importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Snow.js', 'godisme'); to the top of MediaWiki:Common.js-- :New look is up on answers.-- Thanks I felt like I had to say thanks for the answer. Ninja 'talk 22:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Kazuo & Kazuhiro Would it be okay, if I create these 2 character pages to these 2 specific characters which appeared in the latest chapter? -(udarsha45) Yamamoto and Zaraki's Training Can I ask why you undid my edit to Yamamoto's history section, about him concluding Zaraki's swordsmanship training? If it's important enough to mention that Yamamoto trained Zaraki and the reason why, surely we should mention that Yamamoto ended it after just a day due to his fears. Blackstar1 (talk) 17:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Edits So, for the 10 article edits needed to participate in the chat, do these need to be major (adding new information from chapters, interviews, etc.) or minor (cleanup, grammar, spelling, etc.)?--Xilinoc (talk) 05:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hoorah!--Xilinoc (talk) 00:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forgotten Translations All these oodles of new "middle names" (? I guess they are)/titles still daunt me, just like they did with Sasakibe, and even with "Genryuusai" long before that, so I thought I'd let someone who might know those specs, like Vraieepsrit, field that one... and wasn't sure I should post just to write "I DUNNO LOL" XD. I tried comparing it old shougun names like it, such as those of Ieyasu Tokugawa, but he seems to have generally had only one "middle name". As for that of Marq, it seems I missed it at the bottom, only noticing the row of them in the "Character and element (e.g. devices) names" section. Adam Restling (talk) 22:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Captains Okay. I feel that this got started off on the wrong foot. I'm merely trying help out here. I saw a gap, so I tried to fill it. Could you please explain to me why a full list of captains and lieutenants is considered unacceptable. Surely it has more relevance to the Gotei 13 article than some of the other included items. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:08, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, I wish to lodge a formal complaint about user:Godisme. I tried to start a discussion about the issue and he immediately "closed" it, then removed my response to his comment. Such behaviour should not be considered acceptable from an established user. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) And (sorry to harp), but I find it ironic that I am probably going to be blocked because of this, but Godisme will not when he has been very disruptive in his dealings with me. Had he told me why he was removing my edit to begin with, then this could have been avoided. Now I can't even start a discussion about the topic because of him. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. I assure you, I am not a vandal. I'm merely someone not familiar with how things work. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for listening to my suggestion and not dismissing my opinion like others. I was going to start pitching in a bit here because I've enjoyed reading the content of the site and I'm decent copyeditor and I've seen a few typos here and there. It's probably best that I not because certain people are going to check my every edit and revert things. Oh well, Thanks again, Brian McClure (talk) 02:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Name Trivia Shunsui Kyouraku. Shunsui is his first name and Kyouraku his surname, but his full name is Shunsui Souzousa Kyouraku no Jirou. Kyouraku no Jirou means "second son of the Kyouraku family" whilst Souzousa means "Assistant who conceals all" or "assistant who possesses all." Retsu Unohana Though now known by this name, Retsu, which means "violent" or "fierce", Unohana used to be called Yachiru, during the time she was the First Kenpachi. Yachiru means "Eight thousand/many flows" or "Eight thousand/many exiles". Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Though Shigekuni is his real first name (meaning heavy or important country), Yamamoto is generally known by his title of "Genryuusai" (meaning something like "Original willow's purity") which he adopted approximately 2000 years ago. Choujirou Tadaoki Sasakibe At Sasakibe's funeral, Byakuya revealed that Sasakibe's full name was Choujirou Tadaoki Sasakibe. Sasakibe is usually known by the name "Choujirou", which means, "chief second son", or "second son of the main line". His other name, Tadaoki, means "Loyal breath", or "loyal son." Is that okay? I didn't put any macrons on, but I did try and use the name order you have at the moment...Vraieesprit (talk) 00:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC)